Oda Sakura
Years Old |height= 153cm |group= Keyakizaka46 |Team= 1st Generation |debuted= August, 2015 / 1st Generation |colour= 2C8800 |}} Oda Sakura is a member of Keyakizaka46's 1st Generation. Trivia * Hobbies: '''Sewing, cooking, humming on songs * '''Special Skills: Hula dance * Strong Point: Being able to talk to people without creating a wall between them. * Weak Point: '''Being too positive sometimes * '''Favorite Color: White * Favorite Food: Matsumaezuke, jellyfish, and eggplant * Favorite Manga: Shugo Chara!, Suki-tte Ii na yo. * Favorite Word: "Ichigoichie" (一期一会; Once in a lifetime) * Favorite Phrase: "~or so I think" * Favorite Movie: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory * Favorite Subject: Home economics, music * Disliked Subject: Language, English * Charm point: Facial features * Treasured Item: A stuffed bear she had since birth * Her mother's name is Tomoko. She has an older brother named Daichi and a younger sister. She moved to Tokyo with her mother and siblings from her hometown. * Her family had five cats named Taku, Nana, Kuri, Pooh, and Momo. She reported that Taku passed away on March 23, 2015 and Nana passed away on January 5, 2017. As of August 13, 2018, her family has five cats total (including Pooh and Momo) after they adopted two more named Seira and Nobuo, and Kichi a few months later, which also means Kuri had presumably passed away sometime after Nana. * Is currently learning how to play the guitar. * Is known for having a confident personality. * Said that if she could be an animal, she would be a rabbit or a dog. * Can imitate certain girls' voices very well. * Her best sport is swimming. * Is not good at memorizing her positions on stage during performances. * Said her favorite member is Kudo Haruka. * Considers Sato Masaki a genius and her greatest rival. * Took rhythmic gymnastics in order to improve her flexibility and dancing skills. * Was a vegetarian up until after nursery school. * Said that she enjoys electronic music like Perfume, Kyary Pamyu Pamyu, and Daft Punk. * Has also stated that she enjoys listening to Pentatonix, an American acapella group. * Her complex is her eyebags. * Would like to become an idol who heals people. * Her least favorite subject in middle school was English because she was not good at it. * Has said herself in a blog post that she is a bit of a crybaby. * Has mentioned before that she sometimes takes up to 2 hours bathing in the bathtub. * On April 18, 2016, she announced her first solo photobook, titled Sakura Moyou. It was published on May 27, and a Blu-ray featuring the making of the photobook, titled Behind of Photobook ~Sakura Moyou~, was released on November 29. * On October 16, 2017, she announced she would release her second solo photobook on November 17, titled Sakura Breeze. * On December 27, 2017, she released her first solo image Blu-ray, Sakura in Guam. * On March 12, 2019, she released her third solo photobook, titled Sakura no Kisetsu. * On July 10, 2019, it was announced that she was diagnosed with cervical degenerative disc disease by the doctor after experiencing severe pain around her left shoulder blade the day before. Due to it requiring one month of treatment, she was absent from the activities from July 13 to August 3. She resumed activities on August 10, 2019. Singles Participation 'Keyakizaka46 A-Sides' * Silent Majority (3rd Row) * Sekai ni wa Ai Shika Nai (2nd Row) * Futari Saison (3rd Row) * Fukyouwaon (1st Row) * Kaze ni Fukarete mo (2nd Row) * Glass wo Ware! (3rd Row) * Ambivalent (2nd Row) * Kuroi Hitsuji (2nd Row) Gallery Odasakura2019.jpg|2019 Odasakura2018.jpg|2018 Odasakura2017.jpg|2017 Odasakura2016.jpg|2016 Category:Keyakizaka46 1st Generation Category:1999